Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, computing devices, and products for calling a response provider based on detection of an emergency situation.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Mobile computing devices have also become prevalent in the everyday life of a vast majority of people. Most mobile computing devices include various technical features capable of collecting information about environmental factors, including biometric data for a user. However, most mobile computing devices require a user to perform multiple steps before a telephone call may be made, which may become a problem in an emergency situation when a user is either incapable of making a telephone call, or the user is in a stressful situation making a standard telephone call more difficult or impossible.